


mob孙皓

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 程秀华x孙皓前提的mob孙女A男O体现预警





	mob孙皓

秀华x孙皓前提的变种人x孙皓  
　　壁屄设定。abo，孙皓omega

　　孙皓不很清楚发生了什么，但是他记得老太好像带着那个桑尼走掉了，而他却被那群变种人扣留了下来，最后老太走的时候看着他，那双眼睛坚定的看着他，唇形一张一合说着他熟悉的话。

　　“我一定救出你。”

　　孙皓虚弱的躺在地上看着他的alpha远去，她身边跟着的alpha小怪物因为互相排斥的信息素俩人站着不老远，孙皓的嘴也一张一合，秀华却没有回头看。

　　“我等你呀。”

　　我等你呀…等你娶我…等我们的婚礼…等我们的蜜月…等我们在海边别墅里的悠闲的、美妙的日子……

　　omega陷入昏迷，身上的浓郁的迷迭香气味扩散开来，内里又裹含着清爽果香诱人而美妙，张大初停下摧毁的动作，可怖的双目注视着地上那个“变种人专家”那个、美丽的…强大的，让人，忍不住想要摧毁他的傲气的，孙皓先生。

　　孙皓再醒来时整个人都软的不行，身前有张桌子支撑着他，腰部被什么卡着，双腿无力被什么撑开，孙皓想那个姿势一定狼狈又不堪入目，他能感觉到自己的后穴、和雌穴正被什么进出着，他不是很在乎，秀华把全套的标记都做了，但是即使怎么说不在乎都是假的…他总归不希望，有秀华之外的alpha碰他。

　　然后他这么想着，一根粗而炙热的玩意儿就这么撞进了他的体内，暴躁而沉重的信息素携裹着欲望狠狠撞进他体内，omega本能排斥这并非他标记者的性器，穴道缩紧想要让对方出去，而对方像是得了趣又狠狠地逆着这紧缩往更里面顶弄，孙皓能感觉到他下面肯定湿了一大片，他第一次和秀华做的时候就被勾的湿了一大片…但那总归是omega本能…孙皓手捏紧成拳甚至溢出些血痕，又有人绕道他面前，是那个被他杀了妻子的怪物，恶心的绿色皮肤看上去让人作呕，一身怪异模样根本说不上像什么。

　　然后那怪物解开裤链，像是发泄似的，将性器狠狠插入孙皓口中。

　　孙皓素来都有轻微洁癖，曾经秀华有提议想要孙皓替她含一次，孙皓都红着脸拒绝了，而这次却被强行卡着下颚禁止闭合然后拿着他的口做性交工具…强烈的两股信息素却夹着他，要omega无法思考只能张大腿任由俩人支配，被木板夹住腰身禁止动作的omega双腿大张雌穴被身后“怪物”狠狠贯穿，前面的嘴也被填满，刚刚失去妻子的怪物掐住孙皓的下颚，仔细的打量一番孙皓，他抚弄孙皓刻意留着的胡子，然后又用力往里顶了几分，孙皓几乎以为对方要顶开喉管要他死，而却又体会到一种令人头皮发麻的窒息快感，他颤抖着，身体略有些脱力，身后怪物狠狠顶开孙皓紧紧闭合的生殖腔，孙皓听见自己不受控制的凄惨悲鸣，而他口中的性器阻止他的呻吟，而张大初却摸了一把那溢出的鲜血，笑骂一声。

　　“怀着孕还出来陪你alpha干活？不怕…被操流产啊……”

　　孙皓浑身一颤，而身前的怪物狠狠一深顶直直射在了他口中，被强硬破开生殖腔让孙皓浑身发颤无力反抗，那柔软的腔口本该只有秀华，他最爱的那个alpha顶开过，他甚至没想到自己真的可以在现在就怀上她的孩子…可是现在一切都毁掉了…孙皓咬紧下唇突然耳边听见一声脆响，他面前那个在他口中射了许多的怪物倒下了，秀华脚步轻盈出现在他面前，女alpha面容悲戚低头亲吻omega的唇，她眼前的omega双眼失神痛苦又悲伤，他身后的alpha还在动作，张大初狠狠地操弄着omega孕育过孩子而现在却被他折磨掉了的内腔。

　　秀华举起枪，对准木板后。

　　一声枪响omgea感觉内腔里的玩意儿却卡的更紧但却再没动作了，秀华红着眼眶砸开那木板搂住她心爱的omgea不住的亲吻他的额头。

　　“对不起老头…我不该让你在那么危险的地方的……”

　　孙皓仿佛毫无知觉，他下体还淌着带血的液体口中黏连着白色浊液，孙皓抬起手，那双无神双眼里似乎含着点泪光。

　　“秀华…我想怀上你的孩子。”


End file.
